Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a wireless communication system and more specifically to a method and device for detecting Secondary Synchronization Signal in LTE and LTE-Advanced communication system.
Related Art
The 3GPP LTE and LTE-Advanced networks achieve higher data rates, higher user throughput and provide full IP-based functionalities with low latency. The 3GPP LTE and LTE-Advanced networks provide IP based voice, data and multimedia streaming at the speed of at least 100 Mbps. The LTE and LTE-Advanced network represents the LTE and LTE-Advanced protocols deployed on efficient and reliable macro and small cell networks thereby providing ubiquitous connectivity and reliable communication.
In LTE and or LTE advanced, there are 504 unique cell ids (base station ids) and they are generally referred as physical layer cell identities (PLCI). Further PLCI are grouped into 168 physical cell groups (PLCG/Nid1) with three physical layer identities (PLI/Nid2) in each group. The signals transmitted by the base stations carry physical layer cell identities and physical layer cell groups. The part of the signal carrying PLCG is generally referred to as secondary synchronisation signal (SSS). The part of the signal carrying PLI is referred to as primary synchronisation (PSS).
In LTE communication network, the user equipment (UE) performs cell search and synchronization in order to establish a reliable link with a base station (BS). During cell search, the user equipment uses the PSS and SSS to identify the strongest base station ID and frame boundaries and to detect the physical layer cell identities.